The one that couldn't be caught
by Sir Cophagus
Summary: Just a random story. It explains why the Ice King doesn't go after Marceline. Changed title thanks to Bigslayerguyman


Just a random story that got into my head late at night after seeing a comic on DevArt that explains this. The title is His Past is Haunting by Jackie-Lyn. (Thank you Hikarin-Love)

And thank you Bigslayerguyman for the suggestion of changing the name.

Disclaimer: I do not own AT, if I did it would be so different.

Why Ice King doesn't Target Marceline.

* * *

Inside the castle of the Ice King at the Ice kingdom, our two heroes Finn and Jake were stuck inside a giant piece of ice courtesy of the Ice King.

Finn and Jake's heads were the only things not frozen. Seeing of no possible way to escape, they started shouting.

"LET US GO ICE KING! OR ELSE WE'LL KICK THE TART OUT OF YOU!" Finn shouted.

The Ice King giggled. "Oh, I have the upper hand now!"

The princesses (Hotdog princess, LSP, Slime princess, PB, etc.) were trapped inside the jail. Screaming threats and pleads for freedom.

"Hey, I just realized something..." Jake said in the midst of the commotion, all of a sudden.

"What is it man?" Finn asked at the same time when Ice King said "What! What is it?"

"How come you don't go after Marceline?" Jake asked.

"Dude! It's bad enough he kidnaps the princesses, you want him to kidnap Marceline too?" Finn exclaimed.

"What? She's royalty too! I'm just curious." Jake defended himself. The captured princesses were nodding too, yet curious as to why the Ice King didn't go after Marceline.

"You have a point... Well, Ice King? Could you tell us why?" Finn said, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yea, Ice King! Tell us why you don't lumping kidnap that vampire chick." LSP said.

The Ice King paled a bit. He started scratching his neck. "Well, it's a bit humiliating..."

"We've humiliated you several times already. JUST TELL US!"

The Ice King growled, threatening them with his magic, but sighed. "I suppose I should tell you... GUNTER!"

"Wank." Gunter the cute (in my opinion) penguin waddled into the room.

"Go bring daddy a chair." he said lovingly to the penguin. Gunter just stared at him. "Wank."

"Now now, Gunter. Go bring daddy a chair."

"Wank wank."

"Come on now Gunter, no need to be rude."

"Wank wank."

"Bah! Who needs you!" he blasted the penguin out the room and made his own chair out of ice. "Okay, let's start..."

~Flashback~

It was dark, creepy night. The only sound that can be heard was the chirping of crickets and the hooting of owls. A teenager wearing a blue shirt and matching blue pants, a small beard and moustache with a crown on top his head was walking carefully by the dark forest.

There was a rustling of leaves near him. "Hello? Anybody there?" the teen said, slightly shaken.

~End~

"Yo man, like why did you lumping stop? We were getting good." LSP sneered.

"Let's just skip to a few hours okay? Nothing really happens there." the Ice King nervously said.

"He so peed his pants then." Jake whispered to Finn, resulting for Finn to snort, which he made into a cough.

~Flashback~

_A few hours later..._

The teenage Ice King had managed to knock a teenage Marceline (she's the Vampire Queen already, but she's still 16) unconscious and brought her to his lair.

"Hehe, this is so exciting."

Marceline started stirring and groaned. "Ugh... What happened?" she asked to no one in particular, while clutching her head. She looked at her surroundings and spotted the Ice King.

"Huh? Where am I? And who are you?" Marceline asked.

"I'm the Ice King, and you will become my bride!" Ice King giggled, giddy at the idea.

"Pffft. Yeah, right. Like that'll happen." Marceline rolled her eyes. The Ice King got angry at this.

"I am the Ice KING!" the Ice King shouted "You will do as I say!"

Marceline narrowed her eyes, and started floating towards the Ice King. "Listen up Ice King, I don't care about you or your willy nilly ideas of marrying me. You maybe be a King of Ice, but I am Marceline the Vampire QUEEN."

The Ice King gulped, and started sweating despite the cold temperature.

"And no one, do you hear me?" Marceline eased her way down to the floor and menacingly walked towards him. "No one tells me what to do!" she shrieked.

"Mommy..." was all the Ice King got to say before Marceline transformed into her giant bat monster form and attacked the Ice King.

~End~

"So, yeah. That's what happened." the Ice King said to his captive, _literally_captive, audience.

"Whoa, remind me to never get on Marceline's bad side." nearly everyone in the room said.

_Crash._

"Hey guys!" Marceline greeted. She stood on top of Lady Rainicorn, with her axe bass in her hands.

"Marceline!" nearly everyone in the room shouted. "And Lady! What are you guys doing here?" Finn asked.

Marceline looked at him like he was stupid, which he probably was. "Oh you know, just passing by. We should leave by now. So see ya!" she joked.

"우리는 핀, 제이크와 공주를 구출해야! (We have to rescue Finn, Jake and the princesses!)" Lady Rainicorn said.

"Chill, I was just joking." Marceline surveyed the room. Her eyes landed upon the King of Ice. She floated down towards him, eyes following her movements.

"You look familiar..." she said, thinking hard as where she might have seen him. The Ice King nervously laughed and started sweating. "Nope! Never met you in my life before!"

She snapped her fingers in realization. "I remember now!" she exclaimed "You were the chump who tried to marry me!" Marceline narrowed her eyes.

The Ice King took several steps back, away from Marceline. She menacingly floated towards him while grinning, which freaked him out more. Once she cornered him into a wall she changed her face into the face she used to scare Finn and Jake sometimes. "Boo."

The Ice King fainted not before screaming.

"Now time to free the two losers, Bonnibel and her friends." she said.

"Thanks for saving us man." Finn thanked Marceline

Marceline was flying, while Finn and several princesses were on Jake's giant back. Princess Bubblegum, LSP, Hotdog princess, and the left were on Lady Rainicorn's back.

"No problemo dude."

"Why was Lady with you anyway?" Jake asked

"Oh. Well I saw her flying without little Bonnibel on her back which confused me. I followed her then asked where she was. She then told me you guys were captured. The end!"

"Still can't believe the Ice King tried to marry you." PB said.

"Can't believe he thinks I'm prettier than you?" Marceline smirked.

"Puh-lease," PB said "He goes after ALL the royalty in Ooo. You're not that special."

"But I'm the one who saved you." Marceline countered in a sing song voice.

With that they flew into the night, returning the princesses to their rightful kingdoms.

-The End-

* * *

Please Review! Oh! And if I copied someone's idea, I am VERY SORRY! I have not read any stories like this! Please forgive me! Just tell me and I'll delete this.

**Date submitted: April 25**

**Date edited: May 9, 2012**


End file.
